The Rachel Dare Diaries
by alwaysrememberthelight
Summary: A video diary that my friend Annabeth help me makes for class. (A PJO/HoO twist/au of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, a modern adaptation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice)
1. My Name is Rachel Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but (a bit) of the idea. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, the original idea of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries belongs to Hank Green (and others), and Pride and Prejudice belongs/belonged to Jane Austen**

**Note: It's a little bit ooc and bad, but this is for fun and when I have writers block. Also, there weren't character counterparts in both. Like Lydia, Caroline, and George. So please don't freak out. Like: "so-and-so is _?! But so-and-so's not evil!" Don't worry. (But I still need some help with George. If you have any ideas, please let me know)(And yes, I know what you're going to think about Lydia)  
Ok, enjoy!**

**Here's the first LBD episode if you wish to watch it (please do): watch?v=KisuGP2lcPs**

* * *

"It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune…must be in want of a wife," Rachel said into the camera. She held up the pink shirt her mom had gotten her. "My mom got both of us these last Christmas. I have yet to wear it…_ever._"

She saw Annabeth holding back laughter behind the camera and glared.

_I'll cut it out_, Annabeth mouthed.

It wasn't funny in that the sense that the words themselves were funny, it was funny because Mrs. Dare seemed to die a little inside each time she saw Rachel wearing a cheap t-shirt. And yet she had gotten Rachel one for Christmas.

"Who am I?" Rachel asked. "I'm a 24 year old grad student with a mountain of student loans, living at home and preparing for a career."

She didn't bother mentioning that she only had a mountain of student loans because she refused to let her parent pay them (and they didn't want to), and also didn't bother mentioning that two of her friends (and one basically adopted sister) were rooming in her parent's apartments with her. They had needed a place to stay, and Rachel had one to give, no matter what her parents said, she always had the last word. Besides, who needs a whole floor to themselves? It gets lonely.

"But to my mom, the only thing that matters is that I'm single."

Which was true. Mrs. Dare was bent on Rachel becoming the perfect socialite and being settled down and married by 25.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and this is my life."

"So my mom belongs to a class of parents that I like to call the RWNJ Club. What's the RWNJ Club? It stands Rich With No Job. Which I know, actually sounds pretty nice. But it's really annoying when it's all your mom talks about 24/7," she said pointedly. Her mom was planning on her joining the RWNJ Club. It had nearly killed her when Rachel went to grad school.

Rachel forced a smile. "Not only is my mom a member of the RWNJ Club, she's probably the president. How do I know? Ladies and gentlemen, I present again… Exhibit A." She held up the pink t-shirt.

"Universal truth? _Really?_ I'm sure there are a great number of rich, young, single men who aren't looking for wives. In fact, let's examine the percentages." Her and Annabeth had talked about this ahead of time and figured out the math.

"Sleezeballs and scumbags." _22%_, she thought. "Incapable of escaping current dead-end relationships." _26%_ "Sailing around the world trying to find themselves." _18% _"Focusing on work, or skills, or hobbies, or whatever it is that rich guys do when they're young." _32% and that makes 98%_

You could argue that Rachel knew _exactly_ what rich guys do when they're young, being a rich girl. But being a rich girl didn't mean that she hung out with rich people.

Annabeth wasn't rich at all. She went to school on a full scholarship and barely had any money for an apartment. That's why she was living with Rachel.

Bianca just needed to get out of her house. Her brother was at a boarding school year round, but Bianca's family was a bit complicated. Her mom and dad were divorced and her dad remarried. Her dad and mom were kind of still in love, and no one was exactly sure why they had separated in the first place. And they worked together and owned a company together. Needless to say, things at home were a little tense, so Bianca moved in with the Dares when she turned sixteen.

And Piper– well, Piper was a movie star's daughter. And as much as her dad tried to pay her through life, she wouldn't let him. She was going to use her own money, like Rachel, and her own talent to get where she wanted to go.

Besides, most rich guys wouldn't want to hang out with Rachel. You wouldn't know she was rich from her cut up and paint splattered clothes, and her crazy red hair only held back by a headband.

"But no. According to my mother, every rich, single guy is put on this planet to impregnate her daughter. To illustrate my point, I'll need a little help." She smiled directly at Annabeth.

Rachel grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her in front of the camera.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull her arm away.

Rachel pushed her down onto the stool. "This is my friend Annabeth, and she's going to help me with this demo."

"No I'm not," Annabeth corrected.

Rachel threw a black blazer at Annabeth. "Put that on."

Annabeth started to protest, but Rachel put a blue tie around her neck. Annabeth sighed in annoyance and put the blazer on.

"Where is this from?" she asked.

Rachel ignored her and handed her a piece of paper. "Here are your lines."

She scanned the first couple lines. "Who wrote this?"

Rachel leaned over to grab something. "Shakespeare."

She sat up and put on her costume: one of her mom's old gray shawls, a pearl necklace, fancy pearl earrings, and a big floppy hat, just like the kind her mom always wore.

"Here," she said, handing Annabeth a cigar.

"I am _not_ putting that in my mouth," Annabeth protested.

"It won't do anything to you if it isn't lit," Rachel assured her. "Let's just start the scene."

"And since when do you write?"

"Action!"

"Honey! Did you hear the apartment just below us sold the other day?" Rachel asked Annabeth in her mom's prim and proper voice.

"Did it now?" Annabeth asked flatly, her voice only the slightest bit lower.

"The large apartment with two floors and plenty of space for raising children and hosting fundraisers!"

"Mmhmm," Annabeth said, glancing over at Rachel who looked a little crazy in her costume. She really just wanted to spit the cigar out.

Rachel nodded. "Maria di Angelo told me. She said the deal was for three million dollars! But it's not the price that matters, but who bought it."

Annabeth hid her surprise. Maria di Angelo? She didn't realize that the Dares were still in contact with the di Angelos. Obviously, Rachel was, Bianca lived with them. But she didn't realize that Rachel's parents were, even though it made sense seeing that their daughter was living with the Dares. The di Angelos were from old _old _money. And they were the Dare's rivals more often than not.

"As you say my dear," Annabeth said, reminding herself to ask Rachel or Bianca about the di Angelos later.

"He's a well-mannered young man from California, studying to become a lawyer. I hear his family has quite the fortune. How perfect for our girl!"

"How so?"

"Oh my dear husband! Can't you just imagine him with our daughter?"

"I find that rather difficult, since I have yet to meet this young man."

Rachel widened her eyes. "Then you must go meet him at once! Welcome him to the neighborhood!" she said with large hand motions. "I will get the cook to bake him a pie. Let him know about our eligible young daughters who are in desperate need of a rich, single man."

Annabeth stared at Rachel. Looking back towards the camera, she stood up and got out of the shot, taking off her costume.

_She's lost it,_ she thought.

"Look, I'm all for rich single guys, but who is my mom to tell one of us who to marry?" Rachel asked, back to being herself.

"What if he's gay? What if he's a serial killer?" She leaned in closer and said in a serious voice, "What if he's a gay serial killer?"

Annabeth smirked.

"I've got other things to worry about," she declared, leaning back. "It's not like we're all going to put our lives on hold because some rich single guy dropped from the sky."

The door to the bedroom opened and Bianca burst in.

"Rachel! Did your mom tell you about who just bought that huge apartment right below yours?" She sat down on the stool next to Rachel.

"Haven't heard a word about it," Rachel lied, staring directly into the camera.

"So this–" Bianca started. She noticed the camera.

Annabeth nodded to her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making a video. Guys, this is my friend and practically sister, Bianca."

Bianca smiled and hid behind her hair a little, retreating into old Bianca for a second.

Bianca and Rachel practically grew up together at parties and fundraisers and things their parents held. Bianca used to be fairly shy, but Rachel forced her out of her shell.

"Anyway," Bianca said, getting back to the point, "so this guy, his name is Jason Grace, and he is rich, hot, annndd…"

"Let me guess…single?"

Bianca nodded. "Jackpot, right?" she asked sarcastically.

Mrs. Dare, while not being a huge fan of Bianca's family, basically adopted Bianca. So while she was mostly fixed on getting Rachel a guy, Bianca was also her little side project. Rich, single guys were first pushed towards Rachel, and then towards Bianca.

"How are we avoiding this one?" she asked. "He lives downstairs."

Rachel shrugged. "We'll figure out a way."

"Okay, let's do this. High five?" Bianca asked holding up her hand.

Rachel shook her head. "No.

Bianca looked over the camera at Annabeth. She held up her hand.

Annabeth sighed, but reached around the camera and gave Bianca a high five.

Bianca smiled. "Yes."


	2. My Roommates

**It's a little shorter than the last one. I wrote this and was going to upload it earlier but then stuff happened. Like Doctor Who and the twelfth Doctor. **

**Anyway, here's the second episode of LBD if you want to watch it (please do!): watch?v=6Yq7aJ2uVBg**

* * *

**My Roommates: Problematic to Practically Perfect**

"So a few days ago I told you about my mom, and because it's only fair, I'm going to give you the scoop on the rest of my 'family,'" Rachel said.

Annabeth leaned back to relax. Hopefully she could just watch Rachel film and not be needed for any weird role-playing today.

"Sounds craaaaazy interesting, I know," she said sarcastically. "But, this way, in a month, or more like a week, when I'm all like 'Ugh, Bianca's is being a crazy rebellious again!' and all you awesome viewers are like 'Um, who's Bianca?' I can be all, 'Hey, just go watch the second video I posted.' Bam! Confusion over."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Well, not yet," Rachel confessed. "Now I've probably just confused you more, but we _will_ get there. My name is Rachel Dare and these are my roommates."

"So I'm Rachel, or Rachel Elizabeth Dare if you're my mother and I did something to piss you off. I like thunderstorms, painting, and raising money for charities."

"I'm in grad school studying painting and drawing, so I draw a lot, paint a lot, and, as you can tell from my clothes, usually look like someone dumped a bucket of paint on me." Her clothes were covered in paint splatters and if you looked at the side of her right hand, you'd see the permanent pencil smudge on it. "So that's me."

"But wait! I'm not the only girl living in this apartment. I'm in fact, one of four roommates, the second oldest, only younger by two months and older only two minutes. My parents see all of us as their daughters so in my parents' eyes, I'm smack dab in the middle." Rachel smirked and leaned in towards the camera. "That's right, I'm the dreaded middle child! Doomed to a life drug addiction, irresolute drinking, and out of wedlock pregnancy!" she said dramatically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and bit into the energy bar she had found in her bag. Watching Rachel film was entertaining to say the least.

"But that thorny path is perhaps better suited for my youngest roommate and practically sister who you've already met. Bianca." Rachel sighed. "It's not that she's a bad kid, but she's really easy to push around and gives into peer pressure like that." She snapped her fingers. "Also, she's ridiculously independent and rebellious. We're all very proud she's never gotten in trouble with the police. Seriously, she's like a puppy. A cute, adorable, trouble making, never know where she ran off to, puppy. Yeah, she chews your slippers and tries to get into the worst places, but you still love her."

"And then there's the second youngest roommate/sister, Piper. 'Practically perfect in every way,'" she said in a slight accent.

Piper poked her head into Rachel's room. "Hey, did you say my name?"

Rachel leaned closer to the video. "Including practically perfect hearing." She turned around to talk to Piper. "No we're just shooting a video."

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, wait, come here!" Rachel stood up and ran over. She dragged Piper over to the camera. "I was just introducing you anyway, so just sit."

"Do I have to know lines?"

"No! No. This is all completely improvised."

Piper looked up at the camera. "Oh, okay."

Rachel leaned closer to Piper. "Internet, meet my roommate/sister, Piper."

Piper waved. "Hi."

"You look tired. Good day at work?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just really exhausted. They had me running around and ordering fabrics all day, and sorting them, and making phone calls, then I think I made ten pots of coffee and I drank probably a lot of cups of those." She laughed.

Rachel laughed with her. "They work you so hard, I wish they paid you more."

Piper shrugged. "Yeah. But that's the price of the industry and I wanted to make my own way without my dad or mom affecting how well I did, so…" She shrugged.

Piper's mom was Aphrodite, the biggest thing in the fashion world. And when Piper followed in her footsteps, she didn't want her mom's reputation, or her dad's, determining how well she did in the industry. So she separated herself from them as much as she could.

"Okay. Alright, bye." She started to stand. "Oh my gods! I almost forgot, I fixed this for you during break, so be careful next time with those buttons, but, you know, I'll fix this, so…" She handed Rachel a purple button up blouse that she'd only worn once and had lost three buttons. "Alright bye."

"Thank you!"

Piper waved at the camera. "Bye guys!"

Once Piper had left the room, Rachel said, "Seriously, she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. It frustrates both of our moms to no end that Piper hasn't snatched up a husband yet. She's doing so much more with her life than prancing around as some trophy wife. We're super close. She's pretty much my best friend."

Rachel and Piper's parents were friends, that's how Rachel and Piper met. When Piper left home and didn't have a place to stay, Rachel offered her a room on her floor with open arms.

Annabeth sat up straight and cleared her throat loudly at the 'she's pretty much my best friend.'

Rachel's eyes widened. "Which brings me to my realest, most amazing, super fantastic best friend, Annabeth!" Rachel reached behind the camera and pulled Annabeth in front of it. Annabeth forced a smile.

"She's totally my best friend," Rachel said. "Did I mention you're totally my best friend?"

"Nice try."

"Annabeth and I have been best friends basically since we were fetuses. Fetii?"

"Fetuses," Annabeth said confidently. "Our mothers were bridge partners when they were pregnant with us."

"And," Rachel added, "they went into labor within like ten minutes of each other at the same book club meeting. And what were they reading?" she asked, nudging Annabeth.

"Sense & Sensibility."

"So it's pretty much destiny!" Rachel said with a smile. "We've been inseparable ever since. Annabeth is more constant in my life than any other of my roommate-sisters."

"And I always will be," Annabeth assured her.

Annabeth's dad lived in San Francisco with Annabeth's stepmom. Annabeth's mom lived in New York unless she was away on a business trip; she was a famous architect who was always busy. She met the Dares through work and designed practically all of their buildings.

When Annabeth was a baby, her mom would leave her with Rachel and Rachel's nurse for days at a time, being too busy to take care of a baby. Annabeth never felt comfortable living with her stepmom and stepbrothers, so she lived with her mom almost the whole years, and when her mom was away she stayed with Rachel. She got into the expensive privates schools that Rachel went to on full scholarships, continuously proving to Rachel that she was a genius.

"Especially now, because she's shooting and editing these video diaries, fulfilling her need to have complete control over our friendship."

Annabeth glared. "Says the girl who cried through my entire birthday part until I gave her one of my presents to open."

"I was six!" Rachel protested.

"And a total brat!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Annabeth out of the frame. "So that is all for today! Don't forget to tune in next time, as I'm sure there will be more mama drama in the mystery of Which Roommate-Sister Will Mom Throw at the New Neighbor Next? Dun dun dun! Peace!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down next to Rachel. "You need a better sign off, something that sticks with your audience, but isn't so incredibly lame."

"Get your own video blog!" Rachel said, pushing Annabeth out of the shot.

* * *

**Help! I need a George, but am having some trouble with it. If you have any ideas, please PM me! I'm leaning towards Luke at the moment, but it isn't a perfect fit. Don't worry about the character interactions too much, this is purely character at the moment.**


End file.
